Happy SuperDay Show
by LiaHyde
Summary: Ceci est l'OS que j'ai écrit pour SJFrance, la fanbase avait organisé un concours pour fêter les 7 ans du groupe Super Junior ... Ceci est l'OS gagnant du concours ! Donc je vous invite à lire la fête imaginaire du groupe ;P


**일곱**** – ****Il-Gob : 7 – Sept**

Le sixième jour du onzième mois de l'année 2012 approche à grand pas, les fans comme le groupe sont super excités de l'évènement qui va se produire. Mais pas tous pour les mêmes raisons. En effet, chacun de leur côté ils avaient préparé des surprises pour les autres. Bien entendu la plus grande nouvelle tout le monde la connaissait. En effet les Super Junior avaient décidé, avec l'accord de leurs managers, de faire une mini tournée anniversaire, pour fêter leurs sept années de carrière d'Idols avec leurs fans du monde entier. Autant dire que les E.L.F étaient des plus heureux ! C'est pourquoi de leur côté ils avaient aussi préparé une surprise pour le groupe. C'est dans la discrétion la plus complète que les administrateurs de toutes les fanbases du monde se sont mis d'accord et ont passé le message aux membres qui ont eux aussi passé le message aux fans non inscrits... Que ce soit les garçons ou les filles, quel que soit le pays d'où ils viennent, tous étaient d'accord : pendant le concert qui se déroulera dans leur pays tout le public danserait la chorégraphie de Sexy Free & Single, le code vestimentaire sera celui d'espion à la James Bond en clin d'œil à la chanson SPY... Oui autant dire que les administrateurs avaient de l'imagination pour le coup. Mais l'évènement s'y prêtait, l'originalité était de circonstance s'ils voulaient marquer les esprits de chacun des membres de leur groupe adoré.

Tout le monde s'entrainait dur depuis deux mois maintenant, et surtout le groupe, qui voulait que tout soit parfait pour cet évènement hors du commun. Entre l'organisation administrative pour laquelle ils aidaient leurs managers, les entrainements aux chorégraphies des chansons qu'ils allaient interpréter pendant leur tournée et les émissions pendant lesquelles ils faisaient la promotion de cet évènement mondial auquel ils participaient... Autant dire que les Super Junior étaient bien occupés, ce qui leur prit plus de temps et de patience dans cette organisation de folie, c'était la partie administrative. Ils avaient plus de boulot qu'ils ne le croyaient et c'était loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Heureusement cela en valait la peine, en tous cas c'est ce qu'ils se disaient pour se motiver et montrer à leurs managers qu'ils ne le faisaient pas pour rien. Bien entendu ces deux derniers n'étaient pas trop d'accord sur un point de cette surprise pour les fans... Malgré tout c'était le désir du groupe, pour leur anniversaire, ils ne pouvaient décemment pas refuser catégoriquement et se résignèrent malgré la boîte de production qui leur tapait sur les doigts...

Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été si facile de faire accepter par les deux responsables du groupe, l'idée qu'ils avaient tous eue un soir autour d'un des fameux dîners préparé par RyeoWook. Alors imaginez la difficulté qu'ont eue les deux hommes face à la haute direction de la SM Entertainment pour faire accepter la demande ! Bien sûr que ça ne plaisait pas, c'est pourquoi encore aujourd'hui le groupe n'était pas encore sûr à 100% qu'ils arriveraient à faire ce qu'ils avaient en tête... Ils faisaient tout pour y arriver, tout était déjà prêt il ne manquait que la confirmation du Président et ses collègues. Chaque jour le leader Park Jung Soo, qui utilise le nom de scène LeeTeuk depuis ces sept dernières années, envoie des mails afin de convaincre le plus haut des supérieurs de son label. Il se devait de réussir, il le devait pour ses dongsaeng et les E.L.F sasaeng ou non, c'est pourquoi il était décidé à ne pas baisser les bras. Son but était de faire revenir HanGeng pour l'occasion et il y arriverait ! Après tout, le groupe a commencé avec lui, ils fêteraient leurs sept ans avec lui. Ils avaient réussi à convaincre KiBum de revenir pour l'occasion et bien entendu, malgré le mouvement « Only 13 » sur lequel la sécurité allait garder un œil attentif pour éviter les débordements, il avait aussi été décidé qu'Henry et ZhouMi seraient de la partie. Et puis, l'idée lui trottait dans la tête de refaire ça dans trois ans mais en faisant plus de concerts, et pas seulement un par pays. En ce qui les concernaient lui et HeeChul ils avaient eu une autorisation exceptionnelle pour deux mois, LeeTeuk partirait donc plus tard faire son service et son dongsaeng avait droit à un « congé » pour participer. Ils seraient donc au complet pour leurs deux mois de mini tournée.

Aujourd'hui, Vendredi 26 Octobre, il devait rejoindre les autres membres du groupe à la SM pour s'entrainer dans la salle de pratique. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'y dirigea au volant de sa voiture. Une fois de plus il était fier de l'e-mail qu'il avait envoyé, expliquant son point de vue et le fait qu'il était important pour les fans que leur ancien membre se joigne à eux. A force, ils allaient finir par accepter malgré leurs différents et la rupture du contrat ! En tous cas HanGeng était d'accord à partir du moment où la boîte le serait aussi... S'ils pouvaient faire un petit truc administratif à l'amiable pour arranger tout le monde ça serait vraiment extraordinaire ! Saluant les quelques fans postées devant le bâtiment il entre sans difficulté après, bien entendu, avoir signé quelques autographes et pris deux ou trois photos. Elles étaient tellement adorables qu'il ne pouvait refuser ces petits gestes montrant comme il tient à elles même s'il ne les connait pas.

«- Hyung te voilà enfin, on a failli commencer sans toi ! » S'exclama EunHyuk en plein dans ses étirements.

« - Vous auriez pu, ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'étais pas entrainé plus longtemps que vous hier soir ! » Répliqua le leader avec humour.

« - Personnellement je n'arrête pas depuis que je suis arrivé, mais ça bien entendu hyung s'en moque, il ne m'a même pas aidé à me souvenir des pas de vos nouvelles chorégraphies ! » Répliqua KiBum en faisant semblant d'être vexé.

« - T'avais qu'à être là quand on les a apprises ! » Répliqua le hyung qu'était EunHyuk, sur un ton moqueur.

« - T'es pas un E.L.F, tu ne connais pas nos chorégraphies par cœur ! » Asséna ironiquement ShinDong se mêlant ainsi de la fausse dispute.

« - Allez, dongsaeng, au boulot... Non pas que je n'aime pas vos enfantillages mais, on a du pain sur la planche ! » Trancha le leader en riant et tapant sur l'épaule de chacun d'eux.

C'est donc dans la bonne humeur qu'ils commencèrent par des vieilles chorégraphies que KiBum connaissaient bien afin de s'échauffer, étant donné qu'il avait encore quelques difficultés avec les autres. Cela leur prit toute la matinée, et pas mal d'énergie. Deux mois qu'ils faisaient cela presque tous les jours, et l'après midi ainsi qu'une grande partie de la soirée ils s'entrainaient sur les chorégraphies de Bonamana, No Other, Mr. Simple, Opera, Sexy Free & Single, SPY... Celles-ci étaient plus difficiles à assimiler pour KiBum étant donné qu'il devait les apprendre toutes en peu de temps. Heureusement pour Henry et ZhouMi ils les avaient apprises en même temps que les autres au cas où il aurait fallu remplacer un de leurs collègues sur scène. De simples révisions suffisaient donc amplement comme pour les autres. Bien entendu il avait été décidé qu'ils feraient aussi Super Girl et Me en tant que sous unité M, mais LeeTeuk tenait vraiment à ce qu'ils fassent partie intégrante de l'unité principale Super Junior le temps de cette mini tournée.

Ils s'autorisèrent une pause pour déjeuner, ils avaient fait livrer pizza et poulet frit pour ne pas avoir à cuisiner en effet ils étaient un peu pressés ... Mangeant ils plaisantaient tous encore et toujours, les dongsaeng embêtant les hyung, ces derniers essayant d'avoir de l'autorité mais n'y arrivant qu'à moitié, et LeeTeuk qui rigolait à s'en étouffer de son rire si unique. Alors qu'ils avaient pratiquement fini de manger quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la salle de pratique et avant même que qui que ce soit ai le temps de se lever elle s'ouvrit en laissant place à un HanGeng et un HeeChul tout sourire et bras ouverts.

« Bah alors ! On n'attend pas HanGeng/HeeChul ! » Firent-ils à l'unisson surprenant tous les autres scotchés sur place par leur présence, faisant même lâcher son morceau de pizza à SiWon.

Le premier à réagir fut Henry qui sauta dans les bras de son HanGeng hyung, heureux de le revoir, puis ce fut le tour de RyeoWook qui alla saluer HeeChul en lui souhaitant la bienvenue parmi eux et fit aussi un gros câlin à HanGeng en échangeant de place avec le Maknae. Les autres, eux, ne savaient que penser, tous se retournèrent vers leur leader qui eu pour réflexe de suivre leurs regards avant de s'apercevoir que c'était lui qui était visé par toutes ces paires d'yeux.

« Tu ne savais pas non plus leadah ? » Demanda YeSung un peu perdu.

« - N... Non ! Vous faites quoi ici ? » Tenta d'éclaircir le leader.

« - Ce matin j'ai reçu un appel du Président disant qu'il en avait marre qu'un certain Park Jung Soo lui envoie des mails tous les matins pour lui prouver par A+B que mon retour le temps de cette mini tournée était une des plus importantes choses au monde... Du fait il m'a demandé de venir au plus vite et comme j'étais déjà à Séoul... Et puis j'ai croisé HeeChul en chemin donc on a débarqué ensemble après avoir déjeuné. » Expliqua le chinois dans un coréen parfait.

« - Et moi j'ai eu l'autorisation de vous rejoindre plus tôt que prévu afin de m'entrainer un peu plus... La femme de mon supérieur est une grande fan et il veut que je sois au top pour ne pas la décevoir... » Rigola le second concerné.

Là était le signe qu'ils étaient avec eux pour de bon jusqu'à la fin. Tous en prirent conscience, EunHyuk ne pu retenir ses larmes, RyeoWook et Henry sautillaient partout comme des gosses les yeux brillants et les accolades fusèrent dans tous les sens, fêtant dignement ces retrouvailles. Le leader commença à paniquer quand à la situation, comment allaient-ils pouvoir, tous deux, rattraper leur retard sans se foutre la santé en l'air ? Il commençait alors à élaborer un plan de « secours » quand HanGeng le rassura en disant que dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse positive il s'était déjà entrainé seul sur toutes les chorégraphies qu'ils avaient fait depuis son départ. Quand à HeeChul il répliqua qu'il n'en avait pas tant de retard que ça et qu'il pouvait réussir sans soucis à le rattraper. Ils finirent donc de manger tout heureux que tout aille pour le mieux et continuèrent leur journée d'entrainement. Bizarrement ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à danser en si grand nombre, c'était comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie... Il faut dire qu'ils avaient pratiqué ensemble assez longtemps, pour acquérir une synchronisation parfaite et naturelle.

Kibum commençait à assimiler les pas de danse et à être en rythme avec ses camarades, HanGeng se montrait très assidu et efficace, HeeChul... Reste HeeChul, que dire de plus, il danse sans difficulté mais quand il en a marre il arrête et reprend quand il veut ! LeeTeuk trouva la répétition beaucoup plus légère que ces dernières semaines, sans doute était-ce du au fait qu'ils étaient enfin tous réunis et qu'ils avaient réussi à obtenir ce qu'ils désiraient... De leurs côtés les autres aussi se trouvaient soulagés et dansaient avec beaucoup plus d'entrain et de joie... Dans 3 semaines ils seraient sur scène pour leur premier concert de leur mini tournée qui se déroulerait à Séoul même, le soir du 6 Novembre, date anniversaire de leur petite bande de fou. A partir de là ils feront une date par pays, et du fait une date par semaine environ selon le voyage entre deux villes et donc pays. La seconde date se déroulera à Taïwan, la troisième à Tokyo, puis ils iront à Sydney pour rejoindre Los Angeles, suivie de Rio De Janeiro, puis Mexico, et ils remonteront à Québec et ensuite ils iront à Londres, continueront à Stockholm, descendront à Paris, poursuivront à Madrid pour remonter à Rome avant de partir pour Berlin et se diriger vers Moscou pour ensuite aller à Ankara et terminer par Pékin. Ils avaient prévu deux mois pour faire tout ça à raison d'un concert par semaine environs... Sachant que quand les pays sont rapprochés et qu'ils mettent moins de deux jours entre deux villes ils prévoyaient deux à trois dates dans la semaine pour équilibrer avec les voyages parfois très longs.

Il était 2H du matin passé quand ils s'arrêtèrent une nouvelle fois pour une pause, décidant que c'était suffisant pour la journée LeeTeuk ordonna à tous d'aller prendre une douche et invita les deux débarqués à dormir au dortoir comme au bon vieux temps, KiBum avait déjà réaménagé depuis le début de l'histoire. Il espéra juste que personne n'en saurai rien, étant donné les sasaeng qui étaient pratiquement partout... C'était le prix à payer quand on était une Idol, telle une rockstar, être suivi partout ou l'on va... Ca avait ses avantages comme ses inconvénients de suivre cette voie là. Mais le meilleur de tout ceci, à part le fait de monter sur scène, de chanter et danser, c'était le contact avec les fans, ils savaient tous que sans les fans ils ne seraient rien, et c'est pour ça qu'ils voulaient tant être réunis tous les quinze pour cet évènement ! L'annonce de cette grande réunion de membres serait faite au tout début du concert, afin d'éviter tout débordement, et aussi pour conserver au maximum l'effet de surprise des fans. Ils étaient assez fiers d'eux pour ce coup là.

Deux semaines passèrent, ils étaient fin près, et en plus de ça personne n'avait remarqué que le groupe comptaient deux membres en plus dans les médias comme parmi les fans... En bref tout était parfait ! Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant le premier concert, toutes les dates étaient marquées comme complètes dans tous les pays, rien ne pouvait les rendre plus heureux que cette nouvelle ! Les émissions s'accumulaient, les émissions radios s'enchainaient, les derniers entrainements se ressentaient... Plus les jours passaient et plus ils étaient impatients... Et ils ne savaient même pas ce qui les attendait ! Car oui rappelons le nous, les fans s'étaient eux aussi entrainés encore et encore jusqu'à connaître la chorégraphie par cœur, bien sûr ils ne pourraient pas la pratiquer aisément tellement ils seraient nombreux dans les salles, mais c'était l'attention qui comptait non ? Sans oublier en plus de ça les cadeaux pour lesquels les fanbases et E.L.F mondiaux s'étaient réunies afin de les offrir au groupe, les vidéos et photos montages créés par les plus créatifs etc. Et dans trois ans ça serait encore plus grandiose d'après les administrateurs de chaque fanclub.

Aujourd'hui les managers avaient donné rendez-vous au groupe complet au siège de la SM Entertainment afin de revoir les derniers points de cette mini tournée si importante aux yeux de chacun d'entre eux. Tout se passait très bien, ils étaient, malgré les apparences, heureux de revoir HanGeng, KiBum et HeeChul... Bien sûr ça leur avait donné beaucoup de fil à retordre et de travail administratif sans fin, mais ils savaient que ça en valait la peine. Ils étaient tous assis autour d'une grande table à discuter calmement de dernières mises au point loin d'être importantes mais dont il fallait s'occuper malgré tout. Ils riaient de bon cœur et se lançaient des vannes comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de procès entre la boîte et HanGeng, comme si KiBum n'avait pas préféré devenir acteur... Comme si de rien n'était du fait. Puis le téléphone d'un des deux protecteurs sonna, il s'excusa et alla répondre. Il semblait essayer de calmer la personne qu'il avait au bout du fil, aucune dispute mais le groupe sentit que c'était une conversation importante pour lui.

« Excusez moi, ma femme n'a pas apprécié une réflexion de ma mère, encore une fois... » Soupira-t-il en revenant à la table.

« - Et on se demande pourquoi, moi le sexy, le beau gosse du groupe, le grand Choi SiWon je suis encore célibataire... Les femmes sont toutes les mêmes ! » S'amusa le chanteur ne réussissant décidemment pas à rester sérieux dans ses propos.

« - C'est surtout que tu les ennuis avec ta religion oui ! » Renchérit HeeChul l'athée de service.

« - Un jour j'arriverais à t'emmener à l'église hyung, je te l'assure, j'y arriverais ! » Promis l'intéressé.

« - Si tu y arrives j'irais brûler un cierge SiWon ! » Répliqua KyuHyun en éclatant de rire.

« - Vas-tu enfin parler de façon formelle à tes hyung toi ? » Soupira KiBum en lui tapant le haut du crâne.

Les deux responsables du groupe se regardèrent en souriant, ce genre de conversation sans queue ni tête avait manqué à leurs habitudes, cela leur réchauffait le cœur. Bien entendu il y avait toujours des querelles factices, des taquineries... mais ce n'était plus vraiment comme avant. L'hilarité se propagea autour de la table quand Henry commença lui aussi à se rebeller et à embêter tout le monde. La réunion prit une tournure anarchique et personne n'osa s'imaginer ce que cela donnerait sur scène où leur tempérament joueur était décuplé. Quelle idée avaient-ils eux tous les quinze de faire quelque chose d'aussi grandiose ? Et bizarrement, même si LeeTeuk n'en avait rien dit, tous deux savait qu'ils projetteraient de refaire pareil dans trois ans, si ce n'est plus grandiose... Ils les connaissaient bien pour finir, mais ils devaient s'avouer que pour le coup les Super Junior les avaient abasourdis en mettant cartes sur table dès le départ avec eux... Ils avaient beau les considérer comme des fils, les avoir aidé et vu évoluer comme on voit un papillon sortir de son cocon après sa douce vie de chenille, ces garçons continuaient sans cesse de montrer des nouvelles facettes, s'affirmer autant en tant qu'artistes qu'en tant qu'hommes... Cela leur faisait plaisir, car cela prouvait qu'ils restaient humains et sentimentaux malgré leur statut d'Idols qui les obligeait à toujours montrer une bonne image d'eux, sans failles et défauts. La fin de la réunion arriva et tous partirent sans se faire remarquer. Une fois dehors, les fans ne prêtèrent pas attention à eux étant donné que c'étaient des fans d'EXO venues soutenir les jeunes gens.

« Vous avez remarqué qu'il n'y a plus d'E.L.F autour de nous en ce moment ? On n'en voit plus ! » Remarqua SungMin une fois dans le dortoir.

« - Oui c'est vrai, je n'en ai pas revu depuis le jour ou HanGeng et HeeChul sont revenus ! » Taquina DongHae en faisant un clin d'œil à son hyung.

« - Il faut avouer, sans parler de ça ... » Commença LeeTeuk alors que HeeChul se jeta sur son dongsaeng pour se venger de cette allusion. « Les gars arrêtez un peu de vous battre je sais qu'on s'est tous manqué mais quand même, gardons nos forces pour la tournée... KKK Vous n'êtes pas croyables... » Partit-il à rire.

« - Et voilà, il ne va pas nous dire la fin de sa phrase maintenant... Ce n'est pas malin ça ! » Ronchonna KangIn.

« - C'est nerveux je pense, il a beau rire facilement là je ne vois pas pourquoi il a une crise comme celle-ci. » S'esclaffa ZhouMi en voyant l'état du leader plié en deux sur le sol.

« - J'ai rien fais je vous jure, pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi ! » Se cacha ShinDong le clown de la bande.

« - Leadah, respire, va pas nous rester sur le carreau on a encore besoin de toi, et le 6 Novembre approche ! » Débarqua Henry en essayant de le relever comme un gentil petit dongsaeng.

« - C'est bon de le voir comme ça mine de rien, je suis certain que c'est parce qu'on est tous réunis, ça lui tenait vraiment à cœur, il envoyait des mails tous les jours, il n'en dormait et mangeait presque pas, j'ai même eu peur que ma cuisine ne lui plaise plus... » Souriait RyeoWook avant de s'éclipser dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner.

Ils passèrent donc la soirée à discuter du fait que les E.L.F ne les suivaient plus autant qu'avant, comme si d'un seul coup plus personne ne les aimait, pourtant toutes les dates avaient été affichées complètes dès le lendemain de la mise en vente des places... Cette histoire les intriguait beaucoup, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de dîner dans la bonne humeur, de se taquiner comme à leur habitude et de bien dormir, ils savaient que leur fans ne les abandonneraient jamais sans raison valable et le leur faire comprendre. En plus de ça, dans quelques jours seulement ils allaient être sur scène, et même s'ils se devaient d'être prêts et s'entrainaient sans cesse il ne fallait pas qu'ils oublient de se reposer afin d'être en forme pour ce voyage extraordinaire qu'ils avaient préparé. LeeTeuk les avaient donc envoyés se coucher dès qu'ils eurent fini de tout ranger et de faire la vaisselle, pour sa part il surfa un peu sur internet pour parler un peu sur twitter, demander pourquoi ses E.L.F adorés n'était pas venus les voir à leurs sorties d'émissions ou d'entrainements, mais pour seule réponse il eu que les études étaient difficile en ce moment. Ce qui l'étonna étant donné que ça n'avait jamais arrêté un seul d'entre eux. Il finit du fait par aller se coucher et rejoindre ses compagnons dans les bras de Morphée, un peu de repos, même s'il ne dort jamais beaucoup, ne lui fera pas de mal.

- Jour J - Les fans chantaient et criaient dans la salle, les garçons se préparaient tranquillement dans les coulisses. La pression commençait à augmenter à chaque minute qui les rapprochait de la performance, mais ils étaient heureux, car pour la première fois depuis des années ils allaient enfin pouvoir se produire sur scène au grand complet et plus puisqu'ils n'avaient pas tous fait du live avec Henry et ZhouMi... D'ailleurs ces deux derniers commençaient sérieusement à se demander si le fait qu'ils soient sur scène n'allait pas provoquer une émeute, mais le leader les rassura en disant que tout était prévu pour contrer une éventuelle rébellion des partisans du Only 13. Rassurés ils finirent donc de se préparer, de se faire maquiller etc. Tous chauffaient leurs voix dont certains en répétant quelques pas de danse. Une voix s'éleva dans la salle, celle qui expliquait que l'évènement allait bientôt commencer, chacun s'installa donc à sa place, cessant de rêvasser. Les fans commençaient à hurler, les lumières s'allumèrent, la musique de fond résonna, et la voix parla de nouveau, gros silence dans la salle... En effet, il venait d'être annoncé, alors que les membres apparaissaient sur scène, qu'ils étaient au grand complet... Voyant HanGeng, KiBum, HeeChul, LeeTeuk, ZhouMi et Henry en plus de ceux qu'ils s'attendaient tous à voir les E.L.F hurlèrent de plus belle, la joie envahissait la salle.

Heureux d'un tel accueil ils commencèrent à parler à leurs fans, les saluant chaleureusement, puis commença alors le concert... S'approchant des bords de la gigantesque scène ils remarquèrent tous que les fans étaient, garçons comme filles, habillés en James Bond comme dans leur clip SPY, ils s'en amusèrent et continuèrent leur prestation, finissant Sorry Sorry ils commencèrent alors Sexy Free& Single. Là le choc ne se fit pas attendre, dans la salle tout le monde dansait avec eux, certains membres du groupe s'arrêtèrent même pour les admirer, d'autres pleuraient à chaudes larmes trouvant cette action des plus impressionnantes et adorables. A la fin de la chanson ils les remercièrent tous de cette prestation si inattendue et formidable. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues des 15 Idols, ils serraient les mains des fans les plus proches d'eux en faisant le grand tour de la scène, comprenant à présent, vu l'étendue de cette surprise, pourquoi leurs admirateurs ne s'étaient aucunement manifestés ces dernières semaines. Se remettant de leurs émotions ils continuèrent leur setlist, discutant entre deux morceaux avec les fans, ils firent monter deux ou trois filles sur scène pour chanter avec elles. Puis la fin du concert sonna après pratiquement 3H de show. Un dernier salut, un dernier remerciement, un dernier rappel, puis la salle se vida des fans dont les têtes étaient remplies de rêves. Tous étaient tristes que ça se soit terminé aussi vite, car oui le temps était passé à une vitesse hors du commun comme a chacun de leur concert, mais ils savaient aussi que ce n'était qu'un au revoir et que bientôt ils les reverraient.

Les garçons étaient de retour dans les loges ou ils se rafraichirent et se reposèrent avant de recevoir les journalistes pour une interview et certaines E.L.F qui avaient été désignées pour les rencontres backstage. Ces dernières leurs remirent les cadeaux offert par tous les E.L.F de Corée du Sud et prirent des photos pour mettre sur les fanbases et forums du groupe. La fin de soirée passa rapidement, trop même, mais les garçons devaient avouer que rentrer se reposer avant un départ pour une nouvelle ville n'était pas refusable. Cette première date avait été riche en émotions fortes, aucun débordement, des rires, des pleurs, des remerciements, des cadeaux et même un gâteau offert par leurs managers, le STAFF et les Idols de la SM avec qui ils sont les plus proches qui leur ont rendu visite sans prévenir en plein milieu du concert... Ce Happy SuperDay Show serait gravé à jamais dans les mémoires de tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la salle, derrière la télé ou ailleurs ou ils avaient put le voir. Dans le mini bus qui les ramenait chez eux les félicitations et les larmes continuaient de circuler. LeeTeuk, en grand leader qu'il a toujours été pour eux, les réconforta tous en les remerciant d'une si bonne prestation, de tant d'enthousiasme et aussi d'amour qu'ils ont donné aux fans pendant cette soirée inoubliable.

« Pleurez allez-y, ne vous retenez pas, ce soir nos fans nous ont prouvé qu'ils nous aimaient autant que nous les aimons. Vous pouvez être fiers de vous, leur geste montre comme nous les inspirons jour après jour depuis 7 ans... Joyeux anniversaire à vous, à nous et à eux. »

Le voyage ne faisait que commencer et ils n'étaient pas rendus au bout de leur surprise.


End file.
